The present invention relates to a method of making stereophotographic documentation and photogrammetric measurements of impressions or of models of jaws. The invention also relates to an apparatus useable for carrying out the method.
Within dentistry, plaster models are frequently made, which are used for visual screening and measurement of bite conditions (jaw properties), sliding callipers or the like being used for the measurement. According to current regulations, within a certain political jurisdiction about which the inventors are knowledgeable, jaw models belong to patient records and must be kept during a minimum period of three years. In most cases there is required a considerably longer storage time due to long time periods of treatment, which accordingly means that large storage spaces are needed for the plaster models during a long period of time.
Three-dimensional photographs of jaw models may to a certain extent replace plaster models. Such three-dimensional photographs may well be used for documentation, provided that measurements can be performed in these three-dimensional photographs. Thus, such photographs can be used for storage purposes instead of plaster models, which reduces the need of large storage spaces.